Water Marsh
by umi amano
Summary: A series of one shots involving my favorite suikoden pairings, may they be canon ones or not. Stories ranging from Suikoden II to Suikoden V.
1. Distraction Sasarai X Viki

I haven't written a fanfiction in ages. I hope this doesn't suck. This will be a collection of Suikoden one-shots, ranging from Suikoden II to Suikoden V. Enjoy

**DISTRACTION (Sasarai X Viki - Suikoden 3 setting)**

It wasn't easy being a Harmonian bishop, not when you're tasked to handle armies, sign paper work, do research in Crystal Valley, and to constantly guard the actions of an impulsive twin brother. Nope, it wasn't easy at all. Sasarai had to go through extreme lengths just to prolong his patience and hopefully, his stamina. Bearing the True Earth Rune ate up his energy even if he wasn't using its powers; a curse every one bearing a true rune must go through.

Tonight was one of those nights; nights when he felt so stressed, so rattled, and just not in the mood to do anything. He was sitting on his revolving chair inside his spacious office made of white marble walls and almost porcelain tiles, his fingers mindlessly fiddling a quill. In front of him was an unsigned paper. His legs were crossed and he was staring at the unsigned paper lifelessly. Behind him was a tall arc window from which moonlight passed through, illuminating his desk.

He was tired. And bored. And it irked him.

_This night is one of those nights when I wish I was a normal person instead..._

The truthful thought he managed to formulate irked him more. He scratched his head, not wanting the thought to last more than it should as it sounded so weak. He wasn't allowed to be weak. Weakness would only bring him down, that much he knew.

_I need a long break. I seriously do._

Sasarai stood up, brushing dust off his tunic and flattening the fabric. He was about to walk towards the door when suddenly...

_What the hell?_

A white light bursted in front of him and blinded him. Docking, he used his arms to cover his eyes. When the light subsided, he brought his arms down, taking a peek at what transpired in front of him. He was partly surprised to see a brown-haired maiden standing in front of him, her back turned against him. She was wearing a white dress that clung to her form like silk. Her pearly complexion radiated along with the strands of moonlight hitting her. She was holding the all-too familiar scepter in her hands. She was looking around, obviously not knowing where her famous incantation brought her. Sasarai couldn't help but smirk.

_Well, well, well. This could turn out to be interesting._

Not requiring much time to regain his composure, the Harmonian bishop walked towards the still confused girl with ease. The girl looked around the room, mumbling to herself.

"Oh no. Where am I? I can't believe I got lost again. What should I do?"

"It's been some time..."

The girl turned around, startled by the masculine voice. Sasari simply smirked at her. Upon recognizing who he was, the girl's eyes widened with surprise. She completely faced him, her mirth and excitement amusing the bishop.

"Sasarai! It's you! ...Wait a second..."

Sasarai raised a brow at the girl's sudden submissiveness. She furrowed her eyebrows while looking at his face. He was used to female attention but not when they're looking at him like that.

_What's her problem?_

"I don't mean to interrupt your little reverie but I do want to know... why're you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm...you seem to look the same..."

Sasarai's brow started to twitch.

_Should I be taking that as a compliment?_

"Sasarai, what year is it?"

"...Sol 1533"

Sasarai was once again surprised when Viki's mirth returned almost instantly, flailing her scepter happily in front of him.

"That's good to hear! I thought I transported to another decade in the past again."

"...To what do I owe this ungodly visit? You do know it's almost midnight..."

Sasarai knew what the anwer was: she was lost. Her Blinking Rune has failed again. But still, he wanted to hear it directly from her. Viki gently thumbed her hair as she answered his question in a very childlike way. She folded her arms and pouted. For some reason, Sasarai found himself staring at her parted, pink lips. She was biting on her lower lip, and the action wasn't helping his situation at all.

_For the love of God, do NOT go there, Sasarai..._

"Well... I was at Caleria, trying to look for Geddoe and his unit. Hugo wanted to see them. I was getting sleepy so I transported myself back to Budehuc Castle, supposedly. And I ended up here, in Harmonia, inside your office..."

"... I see. You never change, do you?". Sasarai couldn't help but smirk. She weakly laughed, scratching her head, her cheeks flushing a bright pink hue. He knew she was probably tired, and maybe that's why her incantation backfired. But for some reason, he wanted to mess with her. He wanted to tease her for a while. Sasarai knew he could charm his way through anything, especially women. His pride will be put to the test. He was that bored.

While he was thinking, VIki started to walk around the room, bursting with energy and curiousity. Ever so often, her eyes would widen at the sight of a weapon display, an armor, or a portrait unfamiliar to her. He watched her prance around his office gracefully, taking note of the sway of her hips and the gentle tug of her dress to those womanly curves.

_Since when did Viki develop those?_

Despite being a bishop, Sasarai wasn't that "clean". He was still a guy, and Harmonian bishops can choose not to subject themselves to carnal fasting anyway. Unable to resist the urge, he walked towards her.

_Now, for some amusement..._

"What do you wish to do in my office, Viki?"

Viki turned around to look at Sasarai, a wide curious look marring her face.

"Hmm... rest, maybe? Oh, and maybe look around some more. Your office is really huge!"

"That is not a problem at all. But you have to take note of the time. It's almost midnight. A lady like you must have her beauty rest."

"Beauty rest? What's that?"

Sasarai closed his eyes. He was getting a tad bit frustrated. Viki was just too innocent to recognize his advances. He couldn't blame her and get angry at her. She was like that already even during the Second Fire Bringer War. Who was he kidding? If it were another girl, his foolishness would have worked.

"What's a beauty rest, Sasarai?"

"Uhh, never mind. If you do not know what it is then you probably haven't been doing it."

"How should I do something I do not even know?"

His pride wouldn't let him back out on the challenge he bestowed upon himself. He tried to push his luck a little more.

"...Perhaps you do not know it because you do not need it."

"What do you mean?"

"... You do not need it for you are beautiful as you are already."

Viki blushed a strong shade of red. Even though Sasarai said it neutrally, no one has ever said something like that to her before. She shyly looked down, still blushing.

"T-Thank you... no one has said that to me before..."

Sasarai stared at her carefully. Seeing his work on her made him smirk. He took a step closer to her, towering over her small lithe frame. Viki noticed this and she looked up, her eyes meeting his emerald ones. His smoldering gaze made her weak and she wasn't used to the alien emotions she was feeling right now.

"Then maybe..."

"M-Maybe what?"

"...Maybe no one has done to you what I will do next..."

Viki's eyes widened when Sasarai mindlessly bent his head towards hers. Without warning, he pressed his lips gently against hers. She literally froze on the spot, her eyes widening at the stark realization that Sasarai was kissing her, urging her to kiss him back. He pressed the small of her back and ran a single finger along her spinal cord. He pushed her body closer to his, needing the friction her heat was giving him. Viki started to calm down. She closed her eyes and shyly reciprocated the kiss. Upon feeling her response, Sasarai smirked. He bit her lower lip to gain access to her warmth. Viki has no experience in these things and so she had no idea what to do. All she could do was to copy his movements and hope that she's doing the right thing. Sasarai started to mentally scream at himself for insinuating such an act.

_Look at what you've done. You're kissing her. And now you can't seem to stop. What do you want to happen next? _

Furrowing his brows, he ignored his mental notes and just decided to enjoy the moment. He held her tight against him, ravishing her mouth and showing her the prowess he hid from most people. Viki felt heat travel all over her body as Sasarai expertly explored her mouth with his tongue, probing here and there. After a darned minute of kissing, Sasarai finally cut the kiss. He lightly panted against Viki, who was also gasping for air.

"Heh...I didn't know you were capable of making me lose control."

"W-What do you mean?"

"...How about you stay the night here instead? It's too late for a lady to be teleporting around. It might get ugly."

Viki blushed. Sasarai looked dead serious.

"A-Are you sure? Won't I be a bother?"

"Not at all. Besides, it gets lonely at times. I could use company."

"A-Alright. Are you sure I won't be a nuisance or a distraction?"

Sasarai smirked. She had too many questions.

"You are a distraction, but a beautiful one."

**END**

Okay, I have no idea what came over me. More one shots coming soon!


	2. Stress Kyle X Miakis

This is my second installment in the Water Marsh fanfiction catalogue. My preferred pairings will be featured in the oneshots. This is the second one. Enjoy!

**STRESS (Kyle X Miakis Suikoden V)**

She moaned as he pressed his body tightly against hers, his skillful hands caressing her whole body. His lips planted wet open-mouthed kisses on her neck as she arched it higher for him to gain more access. She pressed his head closer to her neck, her fingers getting tangled with his fine pale blonde mane. The man groaned as he rubbed her hard stomach, eliciting another moan from the purple haired woman. After the fast-paced moment of passion, the two of them looked at each others' eyes, inner flames still burning and hungry for more.

The man crushed his lips against the woman's without warning, hungrily tasting her supple lips for the first time that night. The two of them reciprocated with much ardor and intensity that it nearly swallowed them whole. The man pushed her face closer to his as he ate her lips, sucking and nipping on them, trying to prolong the foreplay before fully entering her sensual mouth. The woman moaned at the man's actions and with the slightest opening of her mouth, his tongue found its way inside it, fully tasting her sweetness. Tongues collided and the kiss grew hotter, fiercer, and more demanding. No one wanted to back out.

After a minute of tongue-clashing, the kiss was broken. Both parties were heavily panting. The man pressed his forehead against the woman's as they continued to silently pant, beads of sweat trickling down their warm bodies. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. They were sitting on the side of his bed inside his personal chamber as a member of the Queen's Knights.

Too much has happened and the latest was that of Sialeeds' betrayal. The stress and tension inside the Sindar Castle was too much, especially to them who actually spent ages with the Queen Arshtat's younger sister. They felt something more than just mere betrayal. Frustration. Loss. Confusion.

They mutually needed this. They weren't in any kind of intimate relationship. They were friends and colleagues with benefits. Any carnal longing can be fulfilled by the other and it will be given as soon as the partner so wishes.

For a couple of seconds they evened their breaths. The woman looked up at the man's grief-stricken face. With her right hand, she tenderly rubbed his cheek. This small act of consolation made the man stare at the woman's concerned eyes. They stared at each other, lavishing in the silence that enveloped them.

"Kyle..."

"I know, Miakis, I know..."

"Depression won't take us anywhere..."

"I know. It's just that... I feel so betrayed. We all feel betrayed. We trusted her, Miakis. We served her. We entrusted our hope partially on her. And then..."

"Sshh. Stop. This has been hard on the others too."

"Why did she do this? To her own niece and nephew? To the memory of her sister? To her country? To us?"

Kyle sounded so frustrated. Miakis knew why though. For a while, Kyle admired Sialeeds not only for her beauty but also for her innate strength and conviction. To see her switching sides racked Kyle's world. It's not about the attraction anymore. It's about the trust he gave her, which she broke for reasons still unknown. Miakis was a little bit jealous but she won't tell him that. She knew what she was to Kyle and she wouldn't dare challenge that anymore. She was happy, knowing she could do something for him, and that they mutually gain something from their platonic relationship.

"She has her reasons. We'll find out soon enough what those reasons are. Until then, let's be strong for the princess and the prince."

When Kyle did not respond, Miakis took it upon herself to continue their little activity. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him as hungrily and as passionately as he kissed her earlier. Kyle responded instantly, carrying her lower body to position her on top of his lap. She wrapped her legs around his torso, rubbing his nape as their tongues once again went to battle. Kyle groaned as he rubbed her ribcage sensually. Because of the pleasure coursing all throughout her lithe body, Miakis pulled away from the kiss to moan his name. Kyle started to kiss her collarbone, sucking on one particularly sensitive part. This made Miakis scream his name louder.

"Kyle..."

Kyle knew that they weren't allowed to go to the next level yet. He craved her but he kept his lust monster on a leash. Instead, he embraced her tightly, resting his head on top of her bosom. Miakis' fingers played with his hair. Once again, silence enveloped them.

"...What we're doing...do we still have a purpose? A true meaning to our lives of service?"

"Of course, Kyle. As long as Falena has a queen, we are to protect her as we would protect her land and her people. Remember that."

"...We needed this session badly, didn't we?"

"...Yes. I needed to satisfy myself enough for me to forget what is happening around us momentarily."

"... Miakis. I'm always here for you. You know that right?"

"Mmhmm. I'm always here for you too. Never forget that."

"...You won't leave me like her, won't you?"

"...I won't."

At that, the two knights embraced each other, never letting each other go. Under the eerie glow of the moonlight passing through the small cracks in the bedroom window, their figures can be seen slowly taking each other's armors off.

**THE END**


End file.
